1. Field
The present application relates to a motor and, more particularly, to a bus bar and a motor including the bus bar.
2. Background
In general, an electronic power steering system (EPS) is an apparatus for guaranteeing the steering stability of a vehicle, and provides torque using a motor in the direction in which a driver performs steering, thereby making light handling. Such an EPS, unlike an existing hydraulic power steering (HPS) device, can improve steering performance and a steering sense by controlling the operation of a motor depending on driving conditions.
The Electronic Control Unit (ECU) of the EPS drives the motor based on driving conditions detected by a vehicle speed sensor, a torque angle sensor, and a torque sensor in order to guarantee revolution stability and provide rapid restoring force, thereby enabling safe driving for a driver. In general, an EPS motor used in the EPS includes a housing formed in a cylindrical shape and configured to have a top opened and a bracket coupled with the top of the housing in its outward shape. A stator is installed within the housing.
A rotor is disposed at the center of the stator and is rotated in response to an electromagnetic interaction with the stator. The rotor is supported by a rotating shaft in such a way as to be rotated. The steering shaft of a vehicle is connected to the upper part of the rotating shaft, and may provide motive power for assisting steering.
The stator includes a plurality of stator cores on which a coil is wound. A bus bar including a plurality of terminals is combined with the top of the stator. In this case, the end of the coil wound on the stator cores is upwardly protruded and connected to the terminals of the bus bar.
However, there are problems in that a loss rate of raw materials is great and a lot of efforts and cost are necessary to fabricate the molds because the terminals of the bus bar have different shapes and thus three types of molds have to be separately fabricated. There are also problems in that the structure of an insulator of the bus bar is complicated and thus there is a difficulty in injection mold because various types of terminals need to be assembled, and a task for checking whether or not each terminal has been accurately assembled with the insulator needs to be performed.